Nuada's Tragic Faerie Tale
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: In the fight against the Human Race King Balor finds a Human infant and takes her to Bethmora.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
It was still early in The Great War for Survival when King Balor first saw the sleeping babe in her crib and first hatched the idea. He understood all to well the nature of the Humans. How their greed knew no bounds: no amount of power; knowledge: or processions would ever quench their thirst. But what if a human was raised with his people? Could it be raised betray its nature? The baby's people had been savagely killed by himself and his people, but he knew that the Elves of Bethmora would demand that she be killed immediately unless her appearance was hidden. So he used his power of Glamour on the child turning her dark hair into spun gold; her eyes from human to elven gold; and replaced the pink undertone in her skin with gold and with that he took the child to Bethmora, where all magical creatures dwelt.

Chapter 1  
It was dangerous training with Nuada he used real weapons and one misstep could spell disaster but she had trained with him for about ten years and always tried to match his grace but no mattered how much;she trained that remained to be seen. He moved with the fluidity and grace that had been honed his entire 28 years. He was amazing to watch. His long, golden hair tangled as he utilized gymnastics in his attacks and Kiada just tried not to get hit as the blade zizzed threw the air in its pursuit for her blood but she was having enough difficulty keeping her focus from his upper body and the way his muscles seemed to pop with precision.  
He ended their training sessions as he always did with a smile on his lips,"Good." He said through labored voice between his harsh breath.  
Thank you, My Prince." She said as she bowed her head when she wanted to say something else. She knew how she felt about Nuada and the sight of sweat glistening off his chest just proved it even more. She tried not to think about her heartache or how long she had with him. She couldn't think about Nuada in those terms. Soon his stay at the castle would be measured in the number of hours he had left and Kiada wouldn't compromise her thoughts like that when he was right here in front of her eyes.  
He shook his head as always and rolled his golden eyes, "Kiada, how many times must I ask you to call me Nuada?"  
"At least once more, My Prince."  
"Okay," He spun his sword around,"Today,we will try something else. Something I've never taught you before. "Come over here." He beckoned.  
"Why?"She inched towards him; he waited for her to get closer and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She landed against his chest as his arms reached around her to guide her body though the movements. Her heart was pounding and her breathing became shallow as she felt his warm breathe dancing across her neck. He reached down and grabbed the spear below her hand and slashed the air in font off her,  
"Turn" she turned with him while he jabbed the spear back as Nuada grunted lightly in her ear. His face came nose to nose with her and paused. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't move or even blink. She just stood there letting his breath swirl across her face. A sprig of hair dipped down and stung her eye but she couldn't move to brush it away but she didn't have to as she watched him brush it back for her. As his fingers became entangled in her hair she held her breathe and when when he looked into her eyes she'd never felt a longing this strong before. The urge to reach up on her tiptoes and fix her lips to his was overwhelming, but that would have been highly inappropriate even if he wasn't betrothed to Lord Calwen's daughter, Annaliese.  
She on the other hand, only knew bits and pieces from her own from her own past,the bits and pieces that King Balor told her anyway, but one thing was certain she wasn't of noble blood.  
Kiada," Nuala called causing her to tear her eyes from Nuada's hypnotic stare, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come with me."She smiled and grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"We're not finished."  
"Oh,okay," Nuala shrugged and gracefully sat on the grass in the courtyard.  
"What are you doing, now?"  
"Waiting" Nuada rolled his eyes and raised a hand in surrender, "Fine, Go."

"Yay!" She squealed and popped back up "Like I said come with me." She smiled grabbing Kiada's wrist again, "I need your help." She told her as she led her up the stairs out of the training area, but before she went back inside the castle she glanced back at her prince. Was he looking back at her?


	2. Chapter 2

When Kiada walked into Nuala's room, it looked like a complete disaster area, clothes had been scattered all over her bed as she had been busy all morning hunting something to wear. Nuala always loved the solstices and had even said that they wear the perfect excuse for looking her best  
"Why do you need my help?" Kiada asked as she cleared a spot on the bed to sit down.  
" Yeah, I just needed a way to get you up to my room."  
"For?" Her brows furrowed.  
"Have you forgotten that tonight is the Winter Solstice?"  
"No, I haven't." Which was true tonight was the first day of winter but she wasn't planning on going to the party,"I'm not going."  
"Oh, no. You are not leaving me there with Annaliese.  
Kiada flinched when she heard that name, "Oh? she'll be there?" She asked looking at the floor. "I wouldn't be much fun if I went besides parties are more fun if you have a date, anyway."  
"And you don't have anyone."  
She forced a laugh, "Who would have me?"  
Nuala came to the side of the bed cleared a spot for herself, "What does that mean?"  
"I am too close to the royal family." She sighed looking into Nuala's eyes.  
"And hanging out with Nuada doesn't help either does it?" She half-smiled, "He does intimidate even his own warriors, huh?"  
"So who would have me?" She forced herself to grin and looked down at the bedspread between them.  
A slow smile began to slide across her face, "Bet I know who you want to take you."  
Kiada's head snapped up at her statement, "Don't say that. Don't evan think it." Panic was in her voice now.  
"Why not? I'm right aren't I? Don't you think Nuada should know?"  
"No!" Kiada nearly screamed at the heart stopping thought, "He is the Prince betrothed already to a Lady who am I to get in the why of that. I am nether a Princess, like you, nor am I a Lady,like her, all I could do is complicate things and he has far to many things on his plate to worry about for me to add to his burden."  
"Is your love for him so great that you'd watch him marry someone he doesn't even love?"  
That was the first time she'd heard anything regarding his feelings,especially negative ones towards his betrothed, "He doesn't?"  
"Love doesn't enter in the grand scheme of things when your marriage is arranged." She explained, "Plus she doesn't love him either, she already has someone for that, she is just counting down the days to when she can call herself the Future Queen of Bethmora. Who could love that?"  
The thought that anyone could not be in love with Nuada left her confused and speechless. How could any female not be in love with him he was gorgeous, generous, kind, wise (beyond his years, it seemed),graceful, and intense in his efforts to rid the forest of the Human Race, whom had killed many of his men in the past few months than ever before.  
"Only with you have I seen him smile and his thoughts brighten."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Nuala nodded, " He deserves to be happy and as long as he's with "the Lady," she rolled her eyes,"Annaliese he won't be."  
"I can't tell him."  
"Why?"  
"Don't you know how many times I burst to tell him everything."  
"What are you so afraid of ?" She asked and it was at that moment Kiada relized that she was afraid.  
"If he doesn't know than my heart can't get broken."  
"If you don't his may never get used."  
"So, I'm his flaxen-haired heroine?"  
Before Nuala could answer a young servant girl re-entered the room to announce that the water had been drawn like she wanted.  
"Perfect." Nuala smiled and grabbed Kiada's wrist to pulled her to the private wash room, "that will be all." she said to shoo her servants away and closed the door tight then she turned back to Kiada and pointed at the tub, "Get in."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No,doubt that you worked up a sweat training and I am going to make you all sparkly and clean for the party, tonight." She smiled.  
Was she deaf or something?  
"I told you, I'm not going."  
"No, you said you didn't have a date so I will take you. I don't care how close you are to the royal family."  
"What am I going to wear?"  
"Leave that to me. I have the perfect dress ." She said and left Kiada to bathe.  
Kiada undressed and slipped into the water. The water was warm and speckled with petals and the scent of roses wafted up her nose. The thought of ever telling Nuada how she felt about him what if he didn't feel the same way? She could end up making a fool of herself? She tried to push it out of her mind and clean up, washing away the sweat that had built up. She grabbed a robe hanging on the door's hook ad wrapped it around herself.  
She came out and saw Nuala standing in front of her free-standing mirror. Holding two dresses under her chin trying to decide between a blue one and a green one.  
"You've always looked beautiful in blue."  
Nuala scrunched up her nose, "Maybe, but you have to wear this one." She said held it up.  
At once her smile fell, "It's gold."  
Nuala looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Nuala, I'll look like a bride." She complained.  
"No, you won't."  
"But-"  
"Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Kiada sat in one of the beautifully carved oak chairs that flanked both ends of the three gilded thrones. wondering why she was even there or why she trusted Nuala she did look like a bride and Lady Annaliese knew it. She stayed at Nuada's side most of the night, much to the dismay of Nuada it looked like, subjecting Kiada to the sight of her prince dancing, most elegantly, with someone who didn't even care.  
She felt someone squeeze her hand and jumped at the touch.  
"It's okay, just me."  
"I can't stay here."  
"What?"  
"I can't watch anymore of..."she nodded towards Nuada and Annaliese, "That. Not after what you"ve told me about her."  
"It's sickening, I know but you promised him a dance."  
"Yeah? And how is he supposed to dance with me with her monopolizing his time?"  
"Well...I have time now."  
Suddenly, the air froze in her lungs as she slowly turned and saw Nuada standing over her. His golden eyes glittering as he brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed the backs of her fingertips. Kiada closed her eyes trying to imprint the sensation of his lips on her skin.  
"Dance with me?"  
At that moment, he could have been asking her to step of the roof of the castle and she would have done so without a second thought. He led her to the center of the gleaming marble dance floor. She hung on to his broad shoulders as he wrapped his hands around her waist, "What's wrong?"  
"Dancing is not one of my strong qualities."  
"Has anyone told you that you worry too much?"  
"Recently?"Kiada asked as Nuada kicked the toes of his boots under hers and began to glide across the floor even though now he was towing a less than graceful elf in arms.  
"So where's Lady Annaliese?"  
"Do you really want to talk about her, now?"  
She sighed, "No,I don't. I just would like to know what kind of argument I'm in for when she finds out that I am dancing with you."  
"She's dancing with her father." He paused for a long moment and appraised her dress, "I see my sister helped you get ready this evening."  
"Her idea."  
"I'm glad."  
Kiada smiled.  
"You know, you're most beautiful when you smile."  
She was? The complement drew the last breath from her lungs, She was beautiful to him?  
"Thank you, My Prince."  
He rolled his eyes but smiled.  
As they danced Kiada felt him slowly pulling her closer until she was looking over his shoulder at Nuala. Nuala had a wide smile glued to her face as she pointed at Nuada's back and then her shoulder ad mimed sleep. She got what Nuala was getting at. She wanted Kiada to lay her head on Nuada's shoulder but she was apprehensive about that she'd never done that before, not that she didn't think about it all the time.  
She took a deep breath and gently laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she could feel something lightly brush the back of her head but she was too afraid to look up at him to make she wasn't wasn't dreaming it.  
She was as close to him as she ever dreamed of being. She could smell the sweet lavender off his skin and heard the beautiful sound of his breathing. She felt him gently take her hand from around his neck and press it at his chest and she felt his heart steadily beat.  
"Kiada?" His voice was serious now,"I need to speak with you."  
Kiada's eyes snapped wide open as she quickly raised her head from his shoulder, "I sorry, I know that was highly inappropriate of me."  
"No,no,no." He soothed her and kissed her hairline,"You've done nothing wrong. I just need to speak with you privately is all."  
Oh hail the Gods,he kissed me, not on the lips but he did kiss me, was all she could she could properly comprehend at that moment.  
"Kiada?"  
"Oh...yes of course, My Prince"  
He escorted her out to the adjoining balcony. The night air was still cool, but not cold, winter had not encroached on the weather, yet as fragile leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked to the stone railing. He let her go as he leaned against it and after along moment of silence he began,"Sometimes,"He sighed, "I wish the Humans could just kill me."  
"What," She was taken aback by his admission,"Don't say that. I don't ever want to hear you say that, again."  
"My marriage to Annaliese is going to happen whether I want it to or not." He continued choosing to ignore her, "I'm supposed to give this to her." He explained grabbing something from under his golden sash, around his waist, and held a golden egg between them.  
"It's beautiful."  
"It was my mother's." He smiled, "Watch." He whispered.  
Kiada did so as the egg opened and played a musical tune.  
"It's a music box?" Kiada said in wondrous awe, "or music egg."  
"I can't give this to...her." He sighed and closed the egg in mid-tune,"I mean, I'll make her queen, isn't that enough?  
"Why do you have to give it to her? Why do you have to do anything?"  
"Tradition, Father gave it to my mother as his father gave it to his bride, as did his father and his father and so on back though the Family Line."  
"Wow," She said with new reverence for the small egg, "All of those years and it still works?"  
"It's been fixed over the times."  
She smiled at herself, "Of course."  
"I want you to take it."  
Kiada began to shake her head.  
"Take it. Take care of it and never let Annaliese get her hands on it."  
"My Prince, I don't think" She began to protest the idea but he pressed it in her palm.  
"Please Kiada," He whispered thickly,"How many times...must I...ask ...you...to call...me...Nuada?" His eyes became dreamy as his face neared hers.  
"At least...once...more." She answered closing the gap but just before she touched those glorious lips something bright caught their attention as it flew above their heads and bounced off the stone walls of the castle."What was that ?"  
"An arrow."  
"Arrow  
"The Humans are attacking." His eyes were wide as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back inside.

Nuada ran to his father's side. As the music and the revelry died away Kiada noticed a blanket of arows showering down on them before she got the doors closed.

"Kiada'"She heard Nuala's panicked cries for her.

Kiada certainly, did not want Nuala to come into harms way so she immediately ran to her. When Nuala saw Kiada her arms instantly grabbed her clinging to her neck.

"Thank the Gods, you are safe."

"I think it's a bit too early to be thanking the Gods for anything."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment, the thumping on the oak doors and Kiada knew the blanket of arrows were making contact.

"Nuada," King Balor's voice was so deep so commanding,and so sudden that she jumped and turned and that is when she saw Lady Annaliese laying her act on thick.

Lady Annaleise clung to Nuada with her arms encircling his waist; her head against his chest everything about her read fear except for her eyes which starred daggers into Kiada as if they were still Younglings fighting over a toy both of them wanted then all of a sudden something changed and her eyes became a mirror reflecting the sheer panic around her.

Nuada's attention was on his father's instruction,"Yes, Father." Nuada peeled himself from Annaliese's grip and handed her off to her father.

"Nuala, what's happening?"

"The Citadel is going to war."

"And Nuada?"

"Readying the warriors."

"Oh no," She started to run after him but Nuala grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"No one can stop Nuada from fighting but I can't let him face them alone. Go to your father."

Kiada knew it was pointless Nuada would just send her back but there was something to be done. She just wished she knew what it was. She found him clustered with as many warriors as he could find.

"Nuada!" She called and his face filled with horror as he looked at her tearing himself away from his small band of warriors and came towards her.

"Kiada, go back to my sister and my father." He commanded me.

"No, My Prince," I protested, "I will not leave you."

"Kiada, you want to help go and protect my sister."


End file.
